<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Hear You Scream by riverdaledreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687679">Let Me Hear You Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming'>riverdaledreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting (brief), Gangbang, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Betty remembered was the Ghoulies snatching her from her bed, now she's naked, tied up, and blindfolded somewhere strange. What in the world could they have in store for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Ghoulies, Betty Cooper/Malachi, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay here goes! First AO3 publication of some really hardcore kinky smut. So nervous but excited! More coming soon if this one goes well, please let me know what you think!<br/>This is a fill for a prompt over on the Ladies of Riverdale Smut Prompts, found <a href="https://southsidestyle.livejournal.com/511.html?thread=470271#t470271">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Betty didn’t know where the Ghoulies had taken her, but clearly not somewhere good. All she knew was she was grabbed from her own bed in the middle of the night kicking and fighting her assailants, only to be hit over the head with something hard, knocking her out.</p><p>Betty woke up with a terrible pounding in her head and unable to open her eyes due to a blindfold secured over her face. She tried to catalog her surroundings by feel, but her headache made it hard to focus. She was on her back atop something hard and cold, the cool breeze she felt telling her she was naked. </p><p>Betty tried to yell out and groggily sit up, but thick straps kept her arms pinned above her head on the table and her legs spread out. The scared girl whimpered as she realized what the Ghoulies might have in store for her.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Betty felt large hands undoing the straps at her ankles, only to lift them up and reattach them to what she guessed were cuffs suspended from above. Her legs were now spread widely and held aloft, giving anyone who looked a full view between her thighs. Betty sniffled and held back tears as the hands finished their task and smoothed down her calves in a possessive caress.</p><p>“God, so smooth and supple. Malachi said he’d snatch us a young one next, but this bitch doesn’t even feel legal yet,” A deep voice groaned out of Betty’s sight, continuing to smooth his rough hands over her legs, making her skin erupt in goosebumps. She heard another man chuckle and another hand joined in squeezing her flesh, making her wonder just how many were there, blocked from her vision.</p><p>“Dude I know right? She’s gotta be the youngest pussy we’ve ever caught, it’ll make it so much more fun to break her in if she’s fresh. Ever taken it up the ass, slut?” The man directed his question at Betty with a firm shake of her thigh, making her whimper in fear.</p><p>“P-please…let me go…” Betty begged softly, only to be answered with laughter.</p><p>“Aw, she’s so cute when she begs! Don’t worry baby girl, we’ll train you up right and soon you’ll be begging us to keep you,” One of the men sneered at her. Betty felt hot tears prick her eyes at his disgusting words.</p><p>The hands left her legs and she heard shuffling as they must have walked away from her. She strained to hear the other sounds in what she guessed to be a basement, based on the chills and echoing sounds of the men’s footsteps. Betty then heard heavy thumps approach her from the left, trying to crane her neck towards the sound. She flinched when the new figure trailed the back of his hand over her cheek.</p><p>“Hello, sweetness. Welcome to your new home,” the new voice whispered to her, almost reverently. A chill ran down Betty’s spine as she recognized the voice as none other than the Ghoulies’ leader, Malachi. Her fear turned to anger as she whipped her face away from his hand.</p><p>“Malachi, you dick! You better let me go or else I-” Betty was cut off by the Ghoulie King shoving three of his calloused fingers into her mouth. Her protests were silenced as he pushed them deep enough to make her gag.</p><p>“Hush, now, doll. Save that fire for when we’re fucking you,” Malachi snickered, the other men in the room laughed along. It was then that Betty noticed the other sounds in the room indicating they were several more men than she thought. She tried to wrestle her mouth off Malachi’s dirty fingers, but her binds and the way he was leaning over her made it difficult, his fingers quickly coated in her spit as he fucked them deeper into her mouth.</p><p>Just as Betty was starting to feel dizzy, Malachi yanked his fingers out, making her gasp. He chuckled as he watched her flushed face try to take in air. She was so busy trying to breathe again, Betty flinched when she felt Malachi’s wet fingers on her inner thigh, trailing up to her center.</p><p>“Gents, I’m trusting you to…take care of our little fuck toy here, I expect her be ready for me upstairs by morning, so do be thorough, will you?” Malachi told his men, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust of his fingers into Betty’s pussy. She shrieked at the new penetration, trying to writhe away from the stretch of his fingers.</p><p>“Oh fuck, she really is nice and tight for us,” Malachi laughed as he fucked his three digits into her roughly, her tight cunt squeezing down on them erratically. The Ghoulie withdrew his hand from Betty with a wet sound, making her whimper. He laughed again, looking over her tight little body. He couldn’t wait to see her in the morning, all pliant and stretched out, just waiting for him to fill her up some more. With one last nod to his men, Malachi ascended the stairs and left Betty to her fate.</p>
<hr/><p>She learned pretty quickly that they liked to hear her scream.</p><p>The first cock made her wail. It invaded her tight pussy, barely warmed up by Malachi’s fingers, stretching her wide and hitting her deep. She screamed and writhed, trying to escape the brutal thrusts that felt like they would break her apart, but the straps on her ankles were strong and the man gripped her fleshy thighs hard.</p><p>“Take it Serpent slut, how’s to feel to be fucked by a Ghoulie?” The man sneered at her, making her sob and scream more. She flushed with humiliation when he started pinching her clit, making her stretched and throbbing cunt squeeze around him.</p><p>“Sounds like the bitch might start to like it! Her cunt is trying to milk my cock!” The man laughed, then Betty squealed as she felt vibrations right over her clit, forcing her release out of her. She convulsed in the man’s grip, gulping when she felt the man strap the vibe to her thigh, forcing another orgasm out of her right on the heels of the first. The man wasn’t far behind, dumping his load into Betty with a groan. She whimpered as he pulled out of her sensitive cunt, feeling his load start to drip down her spread thighs already.</p><p>“Get used to this whore, you’re our new pretty little cum dumpster, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Who’s next?” Betty yelped as the man slapped her thigh sharply, like she was a piece of meat. Which she kind of was, now. Betty felt tears slip out her eyes as her body convulsed through another orgasm brought on by the vibe still on her clit.</p><p>After that first man, everything else became a hazy blur of screaming, coming, and crying. After more men pounded into her well-fucked cunt and her screaming quieted, the men grew annoyed.</p><p>“The little bitch is getting used to it, but we can’t have that. Ever had a dick in your ass, girly?” A man sneered at Betty, making her twitch and whimper. She was so exhausted already, she could barely lift her head to beg for them not to.</p><p>But it didn’t matter, the men didn’t seem to be looking for a reply. She felt a cock nudge her dripping pussy, collecting both her juices and the Ghoulies’ cum to lube up her ass. Betty could only moan as the man teased the head of his cock into her virgin ass.</p><p>Betty wailed when the man finally pushed his length into her, his laughter barely audible over her screams. He sawed into her ass, stretching her rim out wide. Then Betty felt another cock tap her pussy, the only warning she got before a second man pushed into her sloppy cunt, making her scream even louder.</p><p>“There we go, whore! Scream loud for us!” The men laughed as she continued to shriek at how stuffed and stretched she felt.</p><p>Betty flushed with humiliation when she squirted over the two men fucking her holes, sobbing as they taunt her for being nothing but a cock sleeve. Both men fill her up with their loads, more quickly filling their places.</p><p>At one point, Betty screamed as two cocks forced their way into her cunt, stretching her out even more. Her ass and cunt were aching and drooling with cum, her clit sore from the ever-present vibe.</p><p>She really didn’t think it could get that much worse, but when she felt fingers probing her cunt before forming a fist and plunging into her stretched hole, she realized how wrong she was.</p><p>“Oh fuck, this is one wrecked pussy. Get used to being stretched, cum dump, you’re my new favorite entertainment.” The man sneered as he pounded his fist into Betty, making her scream and moan louder.</p><p>Once Betty came all over the man’s arm pushing into her, she felt her eyes roll back and her body give up. She stopped screaming, stopped fighting, and surrendered herself to the orgasms the Ghoulies were squeezing out of her. All she could do was moan and softly cry out, the Ghoulies unable to force another scream past her lips. Sensing the shift and acceptance of her new role, the Ghoulies laughed and continued to call her degrading names, which only seemed to make her come harder.</p><p>They continued fucking her until what must’ve been morning, Betty guessed. Once they were done, she felt the men unstrap her limbs and pick up her limp body from the table. She moaned as her used body was bent over someone’s shoulder, feeling cum roll down her thighs as she was carried upstairs. </p><p>Malachi was seated at the head of their large table when his men emerged from the basement with Betty slung over one of their shoulders. He grinned when he saw she was no longer struggling. He gestured for her to be placed in front of him on the table where the man dropped her. Malachi removed the girl’s blindfold, making her blink as she registered the bright morning light and Malachi’s grinning face.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine. Have a good night? Show your King what his men gave you,” Malachi cooed at Betty as she sat facing him. He watched in awe as she spread her legs for him, showing off her stretched and cum slick holes. Her cunt twitched as Malachi watched her, Betty whining as she shifted uncomfortably on the table.</p><p>“My King please, I need more cock to fill me up, I feel so empty!” Betty wailed as she writhed on the table, begging Malachi to fuck her. He simply smirked down at his obedient fuck toy, having other plans for her.</p><p>“You were such a good cum slut, taking all of your King’s men. Hop down baby girl, your next job is taking care of your King with your slutty mouth while he works, maybe if you’re good I’ll stuff your other holes later,” Malachi ran a hand up her smooth thigh, giving her a sharp smack that made her moan. Betty quickly scrambled off the table and slid underneath, pulling Malachi’s jeans open and removing his cock. She wasted no time stuffing it into her mouth, moaning and sighing at the relief of once again having a cock inside her.</p><p>Betty didn’t know how long she stayed on her knees with Malachi’s cock in her throat, but she didn’t care. She was just so happy that her King and his men were taking care of her, and she couldn’t even remember why she screamed so much in the first place. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Screaming for More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty knows that being pregnant doesn't excuse her from her wifely duties, after all, she's got a lot of husbands that need pleasing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with a surprise chapter 2! This is a fill for the LiveJournal prompt <a href="https://southsidestyle.livejournal.com/511.html?thread=535295#t535295">here.</a> This will be the last installment of this series, but for updates on other kinky smut I'm writing check out my <a href="https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Saturday found Betty like any other: her mouth wrapped around a Ghoulie cock.</p><p>She had been living with the Ghoulies for what must have been a while now; she didn’t remember anything about what her life was like before becoming the Ghoulies’ property, their bride. They supplied her with everything she needed to be content: a plush bedroom, delicious food, and always as much cock as she wanted.</p><p>Betty never felt happier than when she had one of her husbands’ cocks inside her, stretching open her holes and filling them with cum. She did everything they asked of her, always happy to please them.</p><p>Saturdays were the weekly Ghoulie business meetings, so Betty was always the central entertainment. Sometimes they left her on a fucking machine or vibrator in the center of the conference table, sometimes she was passed around the circle as a cockwarmer until she was overflowing with cum. This week, she was underneath the table and sucking enthusiastically on Malachi’s dick, her hands jerking off the men to either side of him diligently.</p><p>She usually couldn’t hear the meetings over the ringing in her ears from coming so much, but this week she heard them talking about her.</p><p>“She’s a great fuck doll Malachi, definitely the best we’ve ever had,” Someone said, making Betty smile around her King’s cock.</p><p>“I agree, which is why I think it’s finally time to move forward with the second part of our plan,” Malachi reached a hand down to pet Betty’s hair, leaning backwards so he could look down at her stuffed, flushed face. “We’re taking you off your pills little slut, it’s time to breed you.”</p><p>Betty felt her pussy clench on emptiness. Malachi had mentioned wanting to fill her with the Ghoulies’ baby before, but she couldn’t believe it was finally time! She sucked Malachi more enthusiastically, taking him down her throat as she moaned.</p><p>Malachi chuckled at her excitement. “I think she likes that idea, men. It’s settled then, we’ll give a week for the pills to leave her system, then next Saturday we start breeding our obedient wife.” As the Ghoulies cheered raucously at the decree, Malachi turned his attention back to the blonde between his legs.</p><p>“You’ll be so stretched and full of cum, are you excited baby girl?” Malachi cooed down at her, caressing her jaw in a surprisingly tender move.</p><p>Betty sucked his cock deeper as she leaned into his hand, nodding with her mouth full. With a few more bobs of her head, Malachi groaned as he flooded her mouth with his seed, Betty dutifully swallowing it all.</p><p>Betty released him with a pop, sitting back on her heels to savor the taste of his cum in her mouth. She felt her pussy twitch again, making her whine and pout up at Malachi, making him laugh.</p><p>“Alright fine, come up and stuff your cunt with as much as you want, after today there’s no more for your sweet pussy until next week though,” He told her, tapping his thigh in invitation. Betty giddily climbed up his lap, impaling herself on Malachi’s still-hard dick. She moaned at the relief, beginning to grind down on him in earnest.</p><p>She glanced around the conference table with heavy-lidded eyes, reveling in the heated stares she received from the other Ghoulies. Her husbands adored her, and they would never deny her pleasure. Betty knew they were just as excited for next week as she was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A week later, Betty was practically skipping down to the conference room. She wore her prettiest silk robe and a small, jeweled plug in her ass. Malachi had instructed her to plug her second hole to keep the men from fucking her there; today she needed all their cum in her pussy so she could get pregnant.</p><p>When she arrived, the room was packed with raucous Ghoulies. They whistled at her as she entered, delivering smacks to her ass as she walked past them towards Malachi, seated at the head of the table in his usual throne. He grinned down at her as she obediently stripped off her robe and hopped onto the table, spreading herself out for his inspection.</p><p>Malachi caressed her thighs, pulling them wider apart and putting Betty on full display. He smirked at her princess plug, still in awe of how well she followed his every command.</p><p>He squeezed her thighs as she whined, already desperate for him to slip inside her.</p><p>Malachi looked up to address his men.</p><p>“You remember the rule for tonight men, fill our beautiful wife here with as much cum as she can take,” Malachi brought his thumb to her mouth, her lips parting easily to suck on it. “As much as you she might beg for a taste, baby girl’s pussy will be the <em>only </em>cum dumpster.”</p><p>Malachi released her thigh to unzip his jeans, Betty moaning around his thumb as she watched his thick cock spring out. Her already wet sex squeezed in anticipation.</p><p>Pulling away his thumb, Malachi grabbed Betty by the knees and hoisted them up towards her ears. “Be a doll and hold these up, will you darling?”</p><p>Betty quickly wrapped her hands around her knees, holding them open and aloft. Malachi wasted no time, quickly guiding his thick tip towards her pink cunt, notching just the head inside her.</p><p>Betty whined and squirmed, trying to pull her King’s cock inside. In the last week, he and the other men had only fucked her rim so she was eager to feel the delicious sting of her pussy finally being stretched.</p><p>Malachi smirked down at Betty’s desperate, slutty face, and couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He shoved the rest of himself into her slick cunt, reveling in her squeals as he began to fuck her at a brutal pace.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Betty to feel herself come, the sensations of Malachi pounding out her pussy already too much after going so long without it.</p><p>Betty cried out as Malachi’s dick hit her deeper than she remembered he could go, thanks to her folded-over position. She moaned loudly as she came, squeezing him tightly with her warm, wet walls.</p><p>Malachi grunted as he came, shoving in deep to shoot his seed right into Betty’s fertile womb. She squealed as she felt him paint her in cum, already feeling giddy at the thought of getting pregnant with his baby.</p><p>Malachi pulled out of her pussy with a wet squelch and tucked himself back into his jeans, calling out to his men, “Who’s next? Let’s breed this Ghoulie whore!”</p><p>The men roared in agreement, shoving each other for a chance at Betty’s tight pussy.</p><p>Betty quickly found herself in a constant state of euphoria – her many husbands fucking orgasms out of her over and over as she held herself open to them. After several Ghoulies had a turn on her, they began arguing.</p><p>“We’re gonna be here all fucking night if we just fuck her one at a time, let me into her tight little ass.” Someone growled, shoving another Ghoulie aside to try and pull out her princess plug.</p><p>“Fuck off Jenkins, we gotta stuff her pussy with cum, you can’t get into her backdoor.”</p><p>“Fine, scoot over then.”</p><p>Betty screamed as she felt Jenkins begin to edge his cock inside her cunt alongside the Ghoulie currently fucking her, stretching her open even wider.</p><p>She struggled to hold her legs up as they fucked her into the wooden table, their cocks rubbing against her sensitive, cum-covered walls in a way that felt both painful and pleasurable.</p><p>The other Ghoulies seemed to notice that her grip was loosening on her knees, because she felt other large hands take over and pry her legs even farther apart. She cried out as her cunt was made even tighter around the cocks fucking her, her body spasming in orgasm when another Ghoulie reached down and pinched her engorged clit harshly.</p><p>“You think she could take a third?” Someone asked, making Betty snap her head up in surprise. In front of her she saw Malachi’s right-hand man, Truman, tugging his cock as he watched her body stretched open by the two men sawing into her.</p><p>She began to shake her head no, the first time she had refused something since her first night with the Ghoulies. She had never taken three in her pussy before, they hadn’t needed to before now. Truman smirked down at her worried expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry fuck doll, your body is made for this. It’ll feel good, I promise.” He stepped closer to her body, positioning his own cock below where the others were pounding her. He began to press into her cunt slowly, making her sob out at the stretch.</p><p>“It’s too much I-<em>ooh!</em>” Betty cried out, moaning as Truman shoved all the way in, forcing her into another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she sprayed juices over the three men, the slick easing their passage as they picked up a rough pace that bounced her body back and forth on the table.</p><p>Betty wasn’t sure how much longer the three cocks fucked and stretched her cunt, but soon they were all cumming deep inside her and pulling out with more filthy, wet sounds. The other Ghoulies hollered as she leaked with cum, her stretched hole twitching as if begging for more. The rowdy crowd shouted over each other, each of their filthy words making Betty squirm.</p><p>“Fill her with cum till she’s bursting!”</p><p>“She’s gonna get so fucking big with our kid!”</p><p>“Fuck, can’t wait to milk her tits like a pretty little cow.”</p><p>Betty couldn’t take being empty any longer. “Ohh please fuck me more, I need your cocks!!” She cried, shaking her messy pussy at the men as they laughed.</p><p>The Ghoulies indulged their pretty slut, men stepping forward to shove their dicks inside her wrecked cunt. She sobbed in relief, allowing her body to completely give into the men fucking her.</p><p>Betty wasn’t sure when they finally finished with her, but she felt bone tired from all the poundings she’d taken, and her thighs were covered in slick cum. Once the men had mostly dispersed, Betty opened her bleary eyes to see Malachi back between her legs with a thick dildo in his hand.</p><p>“Gotta make sure you stay full, baby girl.” He smirked down at Betty as he easily slipped the fake member into her swollen, dripping cunt. She moaned as he fastened straps around her waist to hold it inside. She knew from experience that even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to undo the straps by herself.</p><p>Betty lay there on the conference table covered in sweat, smiling to herself. She brought a hand down to feel her stomach, eager for it to begin to swell with her husbands’ baby. She hoped she was already pregnant, but also wouldn’t mind if they needed to go a few more rounds just to make sure. What else was a good, obedient wife like her for anyway, if not to be fucked full of cum?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Fuucckk, yeah ride me harder baby mama,” the Ghoulie moaned, gripping Betty hard around the waist.</p><p>She mewled as she did as he said, working herself over the Ghoulie’s cock fervently. Betty’s swollen belly and tits jiggled with the movements, drawing the eyes of the other men in the room.</p><p>“Damn, she really can’t get enough huh? That baby she’s carrying is definitely a Ghoulie then, making her wanna fuck more,” One of the men laughed, reaching forward to pinch Betty’s sensitive nipples. She cried out, the stimulation making her come almost immediately.</p><p>“God she’s still so fucking tight too, you can barely tell she’s been bred like a good little bitch,” The Ghoulie she was riding groaned, holding Betty down on his cock as he spurted his cum up into her, making her shiver with delight.</p><p>Betty was around eight months pregnant, the Ghoulie doctor told her she was probably ready to pop in just a few weeks. The pregnancy had made her even hornier than she was before, making her crawl onto every available cock in sight whenever she got the chance. Her husbands loved seeing their pretty slut stuffed with their baby, her milk-filled tits enticing all of them to bite and suck at her sensitive nipples whenever they could.</p><p>Once the Ghoulie inside of her stopped cumming, he lifted her off his lap and onto her hands and knees on the ground. “Open wide for your husbands little cum dumpster, then maybe we’ll stuff your neglected ass later.”</p><p>Betty obeyed his command, squealing as two of her loving husbands thrust their cocks into her, one into her mouth and another into her sloppy cunt.</p><p>As Betty felt her pregnant stomach bounce in time with the Ghoulies’ thrusts, she couldn’t help but smile around the cock in her mouth. She really was the best wife. She couldn’t wait to give birth to the first of what she hoped were many more children. Any thoughts she may have once had about leaving her family were long gone; she was the most dedicated Ghoulie wife after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>